


Part16:"Bad Timing"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, DN.Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	Part16:"Bad Timing"

Part 16:”Bad Timing”  
While Dark And the girl, eat their food, Clark start to feel something bad. He wasn’t sure of it but he knew it was bad. He smiled at the girl and turn to search for a comfort room. When he couldn’t control it, he decide to excuse him self to the girl. 

 

“Can I go to the comfort room?” I think I had to…”

 

“Oh! sure.” 

The girl replied. 

 

“Thanks.”

And he rush to the cr. 

When he reach it, he immediately got inside of the cubicle and sat at the bowl there. 

It’s not because of his stomach. But it’s because his mark is aching. 

 

He unbutton his polo and stared at the mark. He was surprise that it was full of blood. 

“Ha! what the…” 

“Why is this happening?”

“Does this mean that my son finally accept what is truth?” 

“Oh! men, I got to do something.”

“Or the blood will ruin my attire.” 

So He snatch a toilet paper beside of him and bandage himself with it. 

He was glad that he had a black outfit with him so the girl won’t notice what happen.

After that, he return to their table to resume eating. 

“Success?”

Clark just smile. 

 

“Would you like to come with me and stroll for a while?” 

“I just want to have some talk to you. “ 

“Sure.” “But let me finish this first okay?” 

He replied.

“Okay.” Thanks.” 

After that, Dark continue to eat his food. 

After that, the girl call the waiter and pay the bill.

Dark was not comfortable that moment. The toilet paper starts to sip all his blood that will suddenly got loose. Clark find a comfort room so that He can change it. 

 

“Oh! I bet, you will got annoyed if i excuse my self for a while. “ 

 

Clark said doubting. 

 

The girl stared at him puzzled.

“Ha?”You want to pee?”

Clark grin and scratch his head. 

“Yes. I think I drink a lot.” 

The girl smiled brightly. 

 

“Oh! okay.” I saw a men’s sign there.”

She point The direction where it was located. 

“Gee! Thanks.”

And He excuse him self and rush to it. When he finally reach the room, He urgently enter a cubicle and sit at the bowl. 

Then he unbutton his polo. 

“Great! It’s gone bad to worst.”

Dark uttered irritably.

The blood turn to brown like chocolate coffee. 

“This is a night mare!” I couldn’t continue like this.” I got to go home.” 

So finally, He decide that he will inform the girl that he felt sick in an instant and he was very sorry for it. 

“My beautiful lady, I’m sorry to inform you that I can no longer accompanied you in strolling around.” 

 

The girl got confused. 

“Ha?” But why?” “I thought you just want to pee.” 

“I also thought that , but it’s not .” It’s very serious case.” 

He explain at her seriously.

The girl got suspicious and smirked. 

“Oh! really? Then, why didn’t you tell me in the first place?”

“Because it’s a sudden.” 

Dark complain.

“”Then I must call an ambulance.” 

The girl blurted. 

 

“No need to, “I can handle it long enough.” I just need some rest.” 

Clark assured her. 

“Can I go home now?”

Dark asked doubting.

“Sure.” 

She smiled at him. 

“ I just need to call a taxi first.” 

Then she call a cab and make him ride it. 

She lend him money and then she bid goodbye.

The cab run out of her sight. 

“I wish His alright.” I didn’t notice that something’s wrong with him.” 

She frown disappointed of what just happened. 

While she continued walking till she bumped at Yuki. 

“Hey! watch were you’re going!”

Yuki apologized.

“Sorry. I was just thinking of something.” 

Then all of the sudden the girl stop and glance at the guy. 

“Oh! my gosh! “Yukito Tsukishiro?”

She exclaim.

“Yes.” And your…”

Yukito scratch his head. 

“Sorry, I forgot your name.” 

He grin.

“Don’t bother.” 

The girl replied cheerfully.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know that the guy I bumped into was you.”

Yuki shook his head. 

“It’s alright.” It’s my fault in the first place.”

The girl becomes curious. 

“What are you doing here?”

Yuki shift his eyes to his surroundings.

“i just wondered around.” 

“How about you?”

The girl frown.

“I’m on date with Gheland.”

“But suddenly he felt sick so I call a cab so he can return home and rest.”

Yuki was shock.

“What did you do?”

The girl was puzzled.

“I just invite him to eat with me.” And we chat in my favorite resto.” 

“Then we scrolled.”

Yuki’s face becomes serious. 

“This is a warning.”Don’t get close to him again.” 

Or else something might happen to you.” 

“Ha? Yuki, what’s wrong with you?”

The girl scratch his her head in confusion.

“What are you saying?” I can’t understand.”

“Explain to me.” 

Yuki took her arm and drag her.

“I’ll tell you every thing.”

 

So they talk. When they arrive at the park, Yuki starts to explain what’s happening.

The girl was totally confuse. 

She doesn’t know what to say to all she had heard. After absorbing. She starts to ask questions to him. 

“Why did he do it for?”

“What do you mean by the holy maiden?”

“Who is the girl he was searching for?”

“Where is the child?”

“What’s gonna happen to us when he finally got his child?”

Yuki felt annoyed. 

“I’ve already explain that earlier. Didn’t you listen?”

“Sorry, still confuse.”

She replied.

“i just knew one thing”

Yuki smirked.

“What is that?”

The girl winked at him.

“Even Clark is not a mortal a dangerous creature still I love him.”

“You’re just been hypnotized.”

Yuki explain.

“No I’m not.”

“Yuki, Clark doesn’t have to do such actions to attract me.” “Because he was already charming.” 

And the girl glowed.

Yuki was irritated. 

“Fantastic! So you’re starting to fall in love to him after I told you about his secret.” 

“Right! go a head. Continue what you want.” I don’t care.”

Yuki growled. 

The he leave her. The girl smiled at him. Even she was left alone she was still happy. She was thinking of Dark.


End file.
